BlackHawk's Fun With Nature
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: coilia13's request: Clint and Natasha have fun outside with nature... if you get the idea... Rated M for a reason... 'Let Me Love You' verse... Need I say anymore? Oh, I do have something else to say; please, please, please DO NOT read if you are under 17 for graphic content that is contained in this story which are within the regulations of this site. Co-written with Precious93.


**Fanfic:****BlackHawk's Fun With Nature, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers... or any Marvel movie... I do, however, own the content that is involved in the idea of any of my stories.  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Word Count: ****4,360.****  
Summary: **_**coilia13's **_**request: Clint and Natasha have fun outside with nature... if you get the idea... Rated M for a reason... '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse... Need I say anymore? Oh, I do have something else to say; please, please, please DO NOT read if you are under 17 for graphic content that is contained in this story which are within the regulations of this site. Co-written with **_**Precious93**_**.**

_**A Few Months Before 'the Avengers'...  
Natasha's Personal Cabin,  
Mount Arrowhead, Alaska**_

Natasha sighed as Clint brushed his lips over the back of her neck. "You awake?" Clint mumbled as he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling the red head further back against his front.

"Obviously," Natasha replied cheekily as she slowly turned over in the archer's arms.

"Cheeky," Clint mumbled as he pressed his lips to Natasha's softly.

"What's wrong?" Natasha whispered as she noticed the slightly distant look in her partner's stormy grey eyes.

"One more week before we have to go on separate missions... For six months," Clint replied, bringing his left hand up to Natasha's cheek, running his archery roughened thumb over the red head's lips.

"Relax," Natasha whispered as she pressed soft kisses against Clint's lips. "Nothing is gonna happen," she added as the archer slowly rolled them over so he was on top of the red head.

"Still... I'm gonna make sure that you don't wanna get out of this bed," Clint whispered as he kissed her deeply.

"We've already spent most of the last month in bed," Natasha mumbled into the archer's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the archer's neck.

"You had to deal with a know-it-all, arrogant narcissist Billionaire while I had to watch a so called God from Norse myth try to take a mythical hammer out of the ground... We're allowed to spend our '_recovery time_' doing something that is twenty times more interesting," Clint mumbled, making Natasha smirk against his lips.

"Now now Hawkeye... you have to prove that the decision for us to spend our time off in bed was a good idea," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her legs around her partner's waist.

"Well we are going hunting later... So I'll give you a workout before we leave," Clint whispered as he moved his lips to Natasha's neck, biting and sucking on the normally pale skin, making the ex-Russian moan and arch her back up to her partner's body as she gripped at his shoulders.

"You better Barton," Natasha replied with a cheeky smirk before gasping in pleasure as Clint made his way down her body.

"_Of course Romanova_," Clint replied in Russian before slowly wrapping his lips around Natasha's right nipple, smirking smugly when the red head moaned in reply. "_Wouldn't want to disappoint my partner_," the archer added as he slowly moved his lips across the red head's chest.

"_Tease_," Natasha gasped in her native tongue as her archer brought his left hand up to her right breast, palming and pinching the nipple playfully.

"I learned from the best Nat," Clint whispered as he brought his arms under Natasha's waist as he moved further down her body, pausing at a scar on the ex-Russian's stomach, pressing a soft kiss to the still healing wound that the red head had recovered on a mission to New York where the Hulk had battled the Abomination five weeks ago.

"The injury wasn't that bad Clint... The scar will heal," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands to Clint's hair, threading her fingers through the short sandy blonde strands.

"I'm just making sure you don't think that you're not attractive just because of scars Nat..." Clint whispered softly, making Natasha smile down at him.

The red head pulled her lover up so she could whisper in his ear. "_Thank you Clint_," Natasha whispered softly in her native tongue as she pressed an affectionate kiss to her partner's cheek. "I trust you," she continued as she pressed chaste kisses along the archer's faces.

"I trust you too," Clint whispered as he softly claimed her lips. It was their way of being close to saying what they really felt.

Natasha moaned as Clint brought his left hand down between them and pushed two fingers inside her entrance, making sure that she was wet enough to take his cock.

Slowly Clint pulled his digits out of her before placing the tip of his dick inside her. Natasha wrapped her legs around the archer's waist as he slowly pushed inside her, making both of them moan in pleasure as the archer bottomed out inside her tight entrance.

"Fuck... Nat... You're so fucking tight," Clint groaned as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"No... You're just so fucking long and thick..." Natasha replied as she wrapped her limbs around Clint's.

Clint grinned softly as he moved his head so he could rest her forehead against Natasha's as he slowly pulled out of her until only the tip of his cock was inside her before slamming back inside her slowly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as Clint continued his pace inside her. "Fuck," the red head moaned as her lover moved his lips over her throat, marking her porcelain skin as he moved, the ex-Russian moving her legs to wrap them around the archer's lean waist, sending Clint deeper inside her.

"Clint," Natasha gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure at the sensation. "I'm not gonna last... much... longer," she moaned as the archer hit all the right spots inside her.

"Same here Nat," Clint gasped as he sucked and nipped on the skin of her collar bone, hooking both arms under her knees, sending him as deep as possible in their current position.

Natasha gasped before practically screaming her partner's name in pleaseure as she came hard around his length, pulling the archer into his own orgasm with her, grunting her name as he spilled hi s seed inside her.

Clint collapsed onto his partner, the two panting heavily as they came down from their highs. The archer slowly pulled off the red head, rolling over onto his side, watching her carefully like his namesake as her eyes remained closed as she came down from her high.

"Barton, your talents always seem to surprise me," Natasha whispered as she finally opened her eyes, smirking at her partner affectionately.

"Glad I could be of service Nat," Clint replied as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's forehead before climbing out of bed, lifting the red head out of the bed and carrying the ex-Russian into the bathroom so they could shower.

"You still up for hunting?" Clint asked as he set his partner back on the ground, smirking when she wobbled slightly.

"If you think I'm unable to hunt just because you have talent in the bedroom," Natasha replied as she turned the shower on and dragged the archer into the shower with her, smirking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clint smirked at Natasha as he backed her up against the wall, his smirk growing as the red head's breathing hitched when he placed his hands on her hips. "I don't think you're complaining Nat," the archer whispered as he leaned down and claimed the red head's lips softly, smirking as the ex-Russian moaned into the kiss.

"Definitely not," Natasha mumbled softly as the archer lifted her up and deepened the kiss. The red head grinned as the couple began their second _session_ of the day...

_*** * * Later On * * *  
* * * Hunting At A Near By Meadow * * ***_

"We can take out that deer," Clint stated, pointing towards the Stag as it grazed in the small meadow. His partner nodded in agreement and held Clint's bow.

"Show me," Natasha requested as she held Clint's bow in front of her, making the archer smile at her in reply.

"You want to learn how to use my bow?" Clint asked as he walked closer to the red head, noting how she turned around to give him a better position to show her how to use the archer's choice of weapon.

"It's a proof of our trust Clint... I'm willing to learn why you use your choice of weapon," Natasha replied as she lifted her left arm and took one of the arrows out of the quiver, placing the end on the string and lifting her arms in the appropriate stance.

"Relax," Clint whispered into Natasha's ear as he stood behind her, adjusting the red head's stance so it was easier for her to use his bow. "Keep your left hand firm enough but not too tense... Pull the string back with you right hand, bringing the end of the arrow to your cheek so the feathers are brushing against your skin," the archer instructed as he directed his partner's right arm, his body curled around hers, his lips brushing against Natasha's left ear. The male assassin placed his left hand on his partner's waist, making Natasha's breathing hitch momentarily at the sudden intimate contact even though most of the past three weeks that they had off and had been staying here in Alaska were them dancing on top of the sheets. "Breathe in and as you breathe out release the arrow," the sanding blonde whispered, his voice slightly husky; at least Natasha wasn't the only one affected by their close contact.

The arrow hit the deer with perfect accuracy - it was as if Clint had shot the animal himself.

"Perfect," Clint whispered softly but Natasha was unsure if he was talking about the shot or her.

"I had a good teacher," Natasha replied as she turned her head slightly, smiling at the archer.

Clint returned the red head's smile before suddenly claiming Natasha's lips. "I wasn't talking about the shot," the archer mumbled against his partner's lips.

"I'm guessing I did good so," Natasha whispered against Clint's lips as he slowly pushed her up against a tree.

"Really good," Clint mumbled against Natasha's lips as the archer brought his hands to her ass and easily lifted the red head up, allowing her to wrap her killer leg's around his lean waist.

"So... me using your bow... turns you on..." Natasha mumbled against her partner's lips as she wrapped her arms around the archer's neck.

"Definitely," Clint whispered before slowly pulling away from the red head, grinding his hips against Natasha's core, making the ex-Russian moan in pleasure at the sensation. "You have no idea how sexy you look when you were using it," the archer whispered as he nipped and sucked on the lobe of her ear.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure as her partner moved his lips down her neck, making sure he got her weak spot in the process. "You look so hot... so fucking sexy... And I have to have you soon because that was too much for me," Clint whispered as he tugged his partner's top over her head, leaving her half naked to his stormy, lust filled, grey eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for Barton?" Natasha teased before Clint claimed her lips again, making the red head moan loudly in reply at his actions.

"Are you wet enough to take me?" Clint mumbled teasingly against her lips as Natasha tugged down his pants and boxers, making the archer moan as his erection was finally freed to the cool Alaskan air.

"Why don't you check and find out for yourself?" Natasha replied before moaning as her partner slid her pants and panties down before sliding two digits inside her entrance, the archer smirking when he found her extremely wet, hooking his arms under her kneecaps so he could spread her open even further to him.

"_Well, well, well Ms Romanova..._" Clint whispered in Russian as he moved his lips to Natasha's neck, pressing soft kisses along her skin as the red head moaned and bit her bottom lip, throwing her head back in pleasure at the sensation, the archer pumping two then three digits strategically inside her cunt. "_Aren't you a naughty girl_?" he teased, smirking when the ex-Russian gasped and moaned his name in reply.

"Mmm... Clint... You should know exactly how naughty I can get with you," Natasha whispered teasingly, smirking when the archer groaned loudly against her neck, panting as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, smirking smugly as the ex-Russian came shuttering around his fingers, gasping her partner's name as she climaxed.

"Oh don't worry Nat," Clint whispered tauntingly as the red head came down from her high, smirking at her smugly. "I do know exactly how naughty you are for me," he whispered as he let Natasha stand again before turning her around so her hands were braced against the tree while removing his own top and steeping out of his pants and boots, pulling Natasha's off of her as well.

Natasha grinded her ass back against Clint's erection, making the archer groan at the sensation, the red head smirking smugly at the reaction she received. Clint grabbed his partner's hips firmly as he positioned his cock at her entrance before pushing himself inside her at a teasingly slow pace.

"Clint," Natasha groaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure at the sensation as her partner bottomed out inside her, the archer leaning on her back as he waited for her to stretch to accommodate his length.

"Mmm... Nat... I am never gonna tire of this," Clint whispered into his partner's ear, making the red head smirk and twist her head so her face was in the crook of his neck.

"Nor am I Clint," Natasha whispered as she nipped at his skin playfully, trying to make him move inside her. "We're a team," she whispered as Clint slowly pulled back before slamming back inside her.

Clint bit his bottom lip in an attempt to refrain himself from telling her his true feelings for her. Telling Natasha Romanoff '_I love you_' in the middle of fucking her, bent over against a tree in the Alaskan wilderness could only lead to one thing; castration and being left to die as she walked away, never to see her again ("_Love is for children_," she would have said). And the archer was willing to never admit his feelings to her and stay as her partner (_with benefits_) and best friend if that meant he would have her in his life for the rest of his life. Not that Clint knew that Natasha felt the same way about him... But he does find out that she does have the same feelings for him in eleven months time.

"Exactly Nat... We've always worked better when we're together then when we're apart," the archer whispered as he brought his right hand down between her legs, finding her clit and flicking his archery roughened thumb over the bundle of nerves teasingly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she let out a guttural moan, bringing her left hand up so she could grip Clint's neck tightly. "Clint... Fuck... Yes... Clint," the red head panted hoarsely on repeat, moaning as the archer nipped on the skin of the crook and nape of her neck while playing with her clit and thrusting inside her in rhythm with each other.

Clint grinned and caught her left leg with his left arm, lifting the limb up so he could thrust further inside her, making Natasha's eyes practically roll back into her head at the sensation. "You're such a naughty girl Nat..." Clint whispered into his partner's ear, making her moan sinfully in reply. "Why are you so naughty Ms Romanova?" the archer whispered in the red head's native tongue as he moved his lips to the red head's ear, nipping and sucking on it, knowing exactly how crazy the action made the flamed haired assassin in his arms.

"Because you're my partner... And I know how much it turns you on," Natasha replied, moaning in pleasure as Clint hit her G-spot repeatedly.

"Oh... You do it to turn me on?" Clint whispered, making Natasha moan in reply.

"Yes... You are very sexy when you get dominant when we take our partnership to the bed," Natasha whispered into Clint's neck, making him growl possessively in reply. "I love it when you pin me down and claim me... because you know that I'm not weak and that I can defend myself... But _you_ let me be vulnerable," the red head confessed, making Clint's timing stutter in reply.

"You are so fuckably sexy when you take like that Nat," Clint whispered as he felt the tell tale sign of his partner's impeding orgasm.

"I know you liked it when I talk dirty," Natasha whispered as she bit lightly on Clint's pulse point. The archer grunted as he felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

"Dirty talk... Nat... When you talk dirty, it's sinful seduction," Clint whispered hoarsely as he thrusted hard into the red head.

"Really...? So when I talk about how good it feels to have your... _long... thick... cock_ ramming into me... taking me hard whenever you want me," Natasha moaned, making Clint growl and lift her leg higher and sending him further inside her.

Clint groaned before one more hard thrust inside Natasha's cunt sent both assassins over the edge, crying each other's names loudly as they rode out their climaxes together. The archer gently placed Natasha's left leg down as her vaginal walls continued to milk his length.

"You are sinful Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of his partner's neck before pulling out of the red head.

"You know you like it Barton," Natasha replied with a seductive smirk as the two redressed and went to collect their dinner.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

"Come on Clint," Natasha stated as she pulled her top and sweat pants off revealing her dark purple sports bra and black short shorts.

Clint raised an amused eyebrow at his partner before shedding his own tank top and sweat pants before walking closer to the red head.

"You sure you're up for the swim?" Clint teased the red head, making Natasha stick out her tongue at the archer.

"Of course I am," Natasha replied as she walked backwards towards the edge of the small lake, pulling the archer along with her as she wrapped her arms around the archer's neck. "Are you?" the red head replied before suddenly pushing her partner into the water.

Clint resurfaced, gasping for air, shock clearly written over the archer's face. "That works every time Legolas," Natasha teased, making Clint glare at her playfully in reply.

The archer swam closer to the edge where the red head offered her hand before he suddenly grabbed his partner's wrist and dragged her into the water with him, making Natasha squeal (_a noise that she would deny ever making later on_) in surprise. The red head gasped for air as she resurfaced, glaring at her partner as Clint laughed at her.

"Barton," Natasha growled menacingly as she swam closer to the archer.

"Romanoff," Clint replied calmly as he placed his hands on the ex-Russian's hips, pulling her close to him.

"Was that your version of payback?" Natasha asked as she wrapped her arms around the archer's neck. Clint nodded as he lay back slightly with Natasha on top of him, allowing them to float around in the water. "Poor payback Barton," the red head teased as she pressed a soft kiss to her partner's sternum, closing her eyes in contentment as they went closer to the waterfall.

"Mmm... maybe... Wanna jump down from the waterfall?" Clint asked as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Natasha's head.

Natasha raised her head and look up, calculating the jump. "I'll race you up," the red head challenged as she smirked down at the archer.

"Fair enough," Clint replied before stealing a kiss from the red head before they pulled away and swam towards the cliff, Natasha easily defeating her partner.

"You cheated," Clint exclaimed pathetically as he walked over to the red head as she stood near to the edge, the water falling down in front of them.

"You're just getting old Hawkeye," Natasha replied with a smirk, turning to face her partner.

Clint pouted at the red head before pulling her back to him, hugging Natasha from behind. The archer slowly moved his lips along the ex-Russian's neck, smirking smugly when her breathing hitched slightly in reply.

"I can't wait to get you back to the cabin and fuck you senseless all night," Clint whispered into Natasha's ear, making the red head moan in pleasure as he nipped at her ear playfully.

"You, Agent Barton, are a Goddamn tease," Natasha moaned as she pulled herself out of her partner's grasp.

"I did learn from the best Agent Romanoff," Clint replied cheekily, smirking at his partner smugly when she stuck out her tongue at him. "You ready?" the archer asked as he took a stance to jump into the lake beneath them.

"I thought you'd never ask Hawk," Natasha replied as she took a few steps back before running and jumping, surprising the archer slightly even though he had a feeling that he shouldn't be so surprised at his sexy partner's actions.

The archer followed his partner's actions and dived into the lake below, smirking as he barely heard Natasha gasp at his sudden actions, glad that his new hearing aids were water proof. As he was resurfacing, Clint grabbed Natasha's waist and pushed her under the water, the red head totally surprised by her partner's actions.

When she resurfaced, Natasha slapped her partner in the chest, glaring at him as she recovered her breath and climbed onto the rocky shore behind the waterfall, her partner climbing after her. "Prick," Natasha exclaimed, glaring at the archer as he laughed at the cute pout on her face, making the archer become a victim to Natasha's thigh lock and throwing him back into the water.

"Aw the poor Russian princess... Shouldn't you be use to cold weather?" Clint teased as he re-emerged, earning a deadly glare from his flame haired partner.

"You of all people know how much I hate the cold Clint," Natasha replied before the archer suddenly pulled her back into the water and close to him, claiming her lips hungrily as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then we should make sure you don't remain cold for long," Clint whispered as he lifted the red head up and perched her on the shore.

Natasha grinned as she pulled Clint up onto the shore with her before flipping them over so she was on top. "You are my personal heater after all," the red head teased as she quickly removed her sports bra and hot pants, smirking as Clint noted she was already wet enough to take him.

"I'm gladly your personal heater Nat," Clint replied before groaning as Natasha grinded her hips against his, making the red head smirk at him smugly.

"It seems you have a little problem here Hawkboy," Natasha teased as she slipped her left hand into the archer's boxers, gripping his cock firmly as she pumped him teasingly slowly. "I think I should help you with it," the red head whispered as she slowly moved down his body until she was at his boxers, quickly removing them so she was face to face with his dick.

"Nat," Clint groaned as the red head wrapped her lips around his cock, the ex-Russian smirking in reply. Natasha bobbed her head over her partner's length, using her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth while her left played with his balls. Suddenly Clint pulled Natasha up so they were face to face. "If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to fuck you Nat," the archer whispered as he claimed her lips hungrily.

Natasha grinned into the kiss and used her hold on her partner's cock and positioned him at her entrance before slowly sinking down on his cock, making both moan at the sensation. Clint braced his feet on the floor as Natasha slowly began to move her hips against his, sending him further inside her.

Natasha rested her hands on Clint's chest as she moved, smirking at the archer seductively as they worked together to go over the edge at the same time.

Soon, both agents were on the verge of coming. Clint brought his left hand between the two of them, his thumb finding Natasha's clit, playing the bundle of nerves as if it was a controller button. And that sent Natasha over the edge, screaming Clint's name as she went over the edge, pulling Clint into his own high with her, shouting her name at the same time.

Natasha collapsed onto her lover as they panted heavily, trying to recover from the lack of oxygen in their lungs, Clint moving back further so he could rest his head on a small rock with Natasha still on top of him, his arms wrapped protectively around the red head.

"We've been going at it like rabbits since we got here," Natasha mumbled as she rested her head on her partner's chest, the two assassins recovering from their fourth (_or was it their fifth?_) on the rocky cave behind the waterfall.

"Next week we are being sent to opposite sides of the world... We are allowed to be fucking like rabbits to make sate our needs for the upcoming months," Clint whispered as he rubbed circles on the small of Natasha's back, making the red head practically purr in contentment. "I never knew you were a cat," the archer teased, making the ex-Russian growl against his rock hard chest slightly in response.

"Shut up Barton and continue rubbing my back... I'm gonna miss not having you as my personal masseur for the next six months," Natasha stated as she moved her head to rest it in the crook of Clint's neck, continuing to purr as her lover did as she requested.

"Will do Nat," Clint replied as he wrapped both arms around his partner's waist protectively, content to rub shapes on her lower back and lay with her until it was time for them to get back to the cabin, neither knowing how soon it would be until they both could lose what they held most important in the whole world.

**So what did you think of this one? I'd love to hear what you all thought of it :)**

**To **_**Precious93**_**, thank you so much Hun, I can't thank you enough about the help you gave me with this. I don't know what I would do without you Hun :) So everybody, go check out her work :)**

**And to **_**Coilia13**_**, I hope this was what you were looking for 'Big Sis' :)**

**Oh and if some of you are confused, it would be a good idea that you read the following stories in order (there will be more to be added into this verse so I shall update the list in time :)**

_**Not Like The Rest**_

_**Bangkok**_

_**Direct Orders**_

_**Dirty Picture**_

_**Talk Dirty To Me**_

_**BlackHawk's Fun With Nature**_

_**Never Gonna Stop**_

_**Let Me Love You**_

_**All About Us**_


End file.
